


As You Request

by SepZet



Series: Smol and Tol [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepZet/pseuds/SepZet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuai Liang requests Hanzo return to enjoy some tea with him again, properly this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Request

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr. Thought I'd post it here too. Whatevs yo

“I am pleased you agreed to come join me again.”

“Our alliance is viewed as a fragile thing. I must reassure the others, as well as myself, that this is all genuine.”

Grandmaster Kuai Liang let out a low laugh as he lead Hanzo Hasashi up the steps of his temple, taking the path that led them away from the main chamber. He had to laugh at his friend’s choice of words; he made it sound much more serious than it was. “I believe that after we have cleared up past grievances, we need only to relax, and just be friends.”

“I never said anything about friends,” Hanzo said hotly, frowning when they reached Kuai Liang’s tea room. “I said allies.”

“Alliance, actually, but semantics.” Kuai Liang waved his hand vaguely, to clear the air. He waved to one side of the table as he passed, taking a seat on the other side. “I don’t see a reason as to why we cannot be more than allies. We have fought for years, and it is unhealthy to hold grudges. All may be forgiven…but I believe we can help each other more if we become friends.”

Hanzo watched a Lin Kuei warrior bring in a tray laden with tea supplies, waiting until it was all set down before taking a seat himself. “I have no need of friends.”

“Such a depressing outlook on life.” Kuai Liang started to prepare the tea in the traditional Chinese manner, his hands moving carefully, like it was reflex. “You are friends with Kenshi.”

“I raised his son. It was part of the requirements.”

Kuai Liang paused, his gaze lifting with his eyebrows as he stared at Hanzo. “You only became friends because you became a surrogate father?”

“You make it sound strange.”

“It is strange. The way I word it does it no favors.” Kuai Liang resumed preparing the tea, handing Hanzo the first cup, as was respectful. He continued with his own tea, though he didn’t prepare it with near as much reverence as the other. “It was kind of you to train his son for him.”

“The boy needed guidance, and Kenshi was never prepared to be a father. He has taken to the task now, but back then…” Hanzo carefully shifted the cup in his hands, turning it much like he saw Kuai Liang doing, noting that it helped to gently swirl the tea.

“So you agree that you are Kenshi’s friend.” Kuai Liang pressed further, sitting back once he had his own tea in hand.

“Yes?”

“Have you ever joined your friend for a cup of tea before?” Mischief seemed to flicker across Kuai Liang’s face, a slight smile tugging at the edge of his lips. “Or is that only reserved for allies?”

Hanzo’s face twisted into an expression of annoyance before lowering his eyes to his tea, letting out a slow breath. “Let us talk of other things before your persistence over the definition of friendship aggravates me further.”

Kuai Liang just hummed, sipping his tea peacefully, letting silence settle over the pair.

Hanzo closed his eyes as he drank his tea, taking in slow, measured breaths. He’d never been to the Lin Kuei temple in peace before, and he did not count that first visit as being peaceful. He had been so suspicious and fearful, lashing out like a wounded dog. Now that he sat in quiet contemplation, he took in the soothing aura of the icy stone. Someway, far away in the temple, several young girls and boys sang. He knew not what they sang of, but they sounded of prayers, lilting and almost haunting. A gong accompanied them, and somewhere, a breeze blew past a windchime, the gentle claps of wood against metal slow and restful. Somehow, there must have been a working fountain nearby, as he could hear the slow trickle of water over stone. It truly felt like a temple, with the waft of incense in the air; despite knowing that this was a place where warriors trained to be deadly assassins, Hanzo had to acknowledge that this was also a place of peace, of contemplation…of wholeness.

He swallowed hard, his face going slack as he took in the sensation of the temple, his normally tumultuous spirit settling, letting him breathe easy. He considered making some changes in his own temple when he returned; he did not experience nearly enough quiet when meditating.

Remembering that he was having tea with someone, Hanzo breathed out slowly and opened his eyes again.

Kuai Liang’s eyes were on him.

A flush rose to his cheeks as he wondered if the grandmaster had been watching him this whole time. He did not know what to think, nor how to respond to that gentle, warm look he was being given. Hanzo’s brow furrowed, and though he wanted to protest, he had no words ready to respond with. He had no idea what to say.

“You enjoy my temple,” Kuai Liang finally murmured, his eyes never faltering from Hanzo’s face, that same warm look lingering.

“It…has its beauties.”

“There are many more to be had, Master Hasashi.” He said respectfully, bowing his head. “Would you like for me to show them to you?”

Hanzo considered this, taking a long draw of his tea before setting down the bowl. “Yes. I should…take a moment to learn of your temple without malicious intent behind it.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Kuai Liang finished off his own tea before rising, looking to him expectantly. “I will take you on a tour, then.”

He hesitated to follow, but he did so anyways. He had to foster friendship, despite his earlier arguments. There was no point in holding grudges anymore. All debts had been paid by those who had taken from him, and now, he could start a new life, free from all he had gone through and done. He had to start anew, just as Kuai Liang had said so long ago.

As the grandmaster led him through the temple, the singing became clearer, and the faint sounds of music started to echo down the halls. The lilting, near haunting song of an erhu rose over the faint plucks of a guzheng. Much of the music reminded Hanzo of home, of the time before he lost his wife, when she would pluck at her harp in the evenings when he sparred. The sun setting low, the warm light casting shadows onto her as her graceful hands moved like water over the strings, her eyes closed demure and gentle, her entire being focused on the song. He had often paused his training to simply watch her, to marvel at the beauty who had chosen to love him. His Harumi, lost to him forever.

The memory struck Hanzo hard, making him falter and pause, his heart pounding and his breath fluttering. Kuai Liang noticed immediately, turning so he could catch Hanzo’s arm, his brow furrowed in concern.

“Are you alright, Master Hasashi?”

“I…” He struggled to swallow past the lump in his throat, blinking rapidly as he fought for words. “I remembered…”

Kuai Liang gripped Hanzo’s shoulders with both hands, as if to brace him. “Those memories are real, my friend. They will stay with you always, but you cannot suffer from them forever. They will eat away at you, and I know your family would not want that for you.”

Hanzo’s hands started to lift, like he wanted to push the granmaster away, but instead, he merely gripped Kuai Liang’s forearms, his fingertips pressing hard. “You don’t understand. You haven’t lost-”

“I did lose a brother. And though not all of his actions were good, he was still my brother. I miss him often, Master Hasashi, and I know your pain. I just do not let it rule me. I know it hurts you. I know you wish to have your family back, but you cannot. You must move on.”

“I can’t. They died because of-”

“Quan Chi. You could not have helped it. Do not blame yourself for their deaths. You avenged them, and they rest in peace now. It is time for you to do the same.”

“I miss my wife,” Hanzo said weakly, hating that his sight was getting blurrier. “I want her back. I want…”

“Hush, Hanzo,” Kuai Liang whispered, drawing him in. He embraced Hanzo tight, pressing the other’s forehead against his shoulder, rubbing his back in slow, soothing circles. “I acknowledge your pain, my friend. Do not let it fester. It has been years. It is not the same, but…perhaps it would help you to find another to love.”

Hanzo reared back as if he had been struck, rage shining through even the tears in his eyes. “How dare you? I could never love another!”

“I know it feels that way,” Kuai Liang reassured him, cupping the back of Hanzo’s neck in a firm hand. “And though it will never replace her, it could fill the gap, just a little, so that you do not feel so empty.”

It had been hard for Hanzo to judge his own sadness in the loss of his family. Rage and violence had so ruled his life for so long, smothering his other emotions under the flames of Scorpion. With his war settled, it was hard to handle the loneliness that now revealed itself to be a large part of himself. He wanted to rage, to shout and to scream, but all he could do was drop his head, a shuddering breath the only sound he would let out to match the tears that dripped from his eyes.

Kuai Liang let out a soft hum, soothing in its own way, before leaning in, pressing a slow kiss to Hanzo’s brow, his hand sliding up to weave his fingers through the inky strands of his hair.

Such a touch made Hanzo’s breath hitch, his eyes snapping open in shock. He would not expect nor invite any kind of contact, especially anything of that kind, but he couldn’t deny that it made his pulse flutter. Still, he could not let such presumption pass by without complaint. He jerked his head away, trying to look fierce with reddened, watery eyes.

Kuai Liang wasn’t having any of it. He just looked at him with that same warm look, his hand gentle in his hair as he pressed in, his lips finding Hanzo’s in a delicate touch. The kiss was delicate at first, but when Hanzo did nothing more but huff loudly through his nose, he pressed a firmer kiss to his lips, his free hand coming up to rest over the side of Hanzo’s neck, just holding him close, as if to fight any possible attempt to pull away.

But he didn’t try. He just stood very still, his eyes wide though they were blind at such close proximity. The idea of letting Kuai Liang, his enemy for years kiss him, felt like an insult for all that they had endured through the years, but why was it? No disgust pushed through him, merely shock and indignation, with a momentary thought of being taken advantage of, but no one could ever do that. He was the master of the Shirai Ryu, and no man could ever take advantage of him in that manner. He wouldn’t let them.

It took him a moment before he let his eyes close, tension easing from his shoulders. Perhaps it was time to let some things happen.

In two steps, Kuai Liang pushed Hanzo backwards, pressing him against the icy stone wall, his kisses becoming more passionate, no longer the simple press that it had been, but something belying a need that had simmered within him for an age. Under the lilting draw of the erhu down the halls, the sound of huffed breaths and wet kisses. Though he would never admit it, Hanzo started to kiss back as passionately as he could, hands gripping the front of Kuai Liang’s covering. The grandmaster must have somehow noted the discomfort of his head being pressed against the stone, because he slipped the tie out of Hanzo’s hair, letting it fall free without pushing anything into the back of his head.

The passion in which Kuai Liang touched him with was enough to make him falter, make his knees shake just a little, like he wasn’t the strong warrior he claimed to be. Did it matter, though? In this sort of situation? There was no one around, no one to judge, and he could do whatever he wished.

“Hanzo,” Kuai Liang whispered when he pulled back, his voice so reverent and soft, hands stroking gently as he moved down, his kisses now focused on his throat, his tongue hot against Hanzo’s pulse, the scrape of his beard sending shivers down his spine.

“D-Don’t…don’t say my name like that,” he hissed, gritting his teeth as if the kisses burned his flesh.

“Why not? Everything about you feels good on my tongue, including your name, Hanzo.” His hands moved, sliding down, over his chest, pushing apart the yellow cloth, guiding it off of his shoulders. Kuai Liang’s hands moved confidently, rubbing over his chest, as if he could feel the frantic flutter of Hanzo’s heart in his chest. “Do you want me to stop?” He lifted his head so he could look him in the eyes, his gaze so damnably open and honest, but so…adoring.

“Don’t you dare,” Hanzo said hotly, a flush darkening his cheeks even more. “You started this…you need to finish it.”

The smile that came across Kuai Liang’s lips could only be described as ecstatic, then faded to quietly amused as he bowed his head. “As you request, Master Hasashi.”

Hanzo had to close his eyes tight when he was pressed into the wall, his arms awkwardly wrapping around Kuai Liang’s neck. He ignored the low rumble of a laugh that Kuai Liang let out, pretending he didn’t hear it, letting himself ease into the kisses once more, his expression softening from its stony façade.

Kuai Liang’s damnable hands kept roaming, rubbing fondly at his biceps, the jut of his hip bones, and squeezing at the meat of his thigh, tugging to lift his leg slightly, letting him press in more. The pressure was constant and unyielding, unbearable, making every breath a gasp, his thoughts swimming with the strange shock of what such attentions could do to him. He didn’t even realize his legs were giving out until he felt Kuai Liang easing him down, still keeping him against the wall, but now seated. It was better, not that he’d admit it.

“Have you ever been with a man?” Kuai Liang whispered, pressing his forehead to Hanzo’s.

“I’ve only ever been with my Harumi,” he huffed, glancing aside. He’d never had time for anyone besides his Harumi…he’d never wanted to make time for anyone besides her.

“I mean no offence, Hanzo. No need to scowl at me like that.” Kuai Liang took a moment to cup Hanzo’s cheek, brushing away some of the drying tears that lingered on his skin. Even the smile could not last as compared to those eyes he always made, that sweet look. He had to kiss again, ignoring the indignant grunts as he worked on his belt, pushing aside sashes and untying his pants. “And did you always make love in bed?”

“We’re not making love. Don’t call it that.”

“Answer my question, Hanzo.”

He scowled, though the expression still continued to wobble, especially when Kuai Liang’s cool palm cupped the underside of his cock through the part in his pants. “Yes. Only at night, only in bed. There are traditions to uphold and it was only proper to treat her to-”

“Proper. Making love is nothing about being proper. It’s about-”

“Don’t call it that!”

Kuai Liang gave him the look of endless patience, of years of training young warriors to be stoic ninjas. He could only smile at the glare, leaning down to slip the head of Hanzo’s cock past his lips. The choked yelp Hanzo let out was enough to make the grandmaster choke a laugh around the cock in his mouth, his gaze flickering up to his face.

“What are you…” Hanzo faded off as Kuai Liang did not falter, his head dipping gently, taking more of him in with slow bobs. The sensation was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, hot and wet in different ways than a woman was. It made his chest shudder and heave with gasps of pleasure, his hands shakily pressing into Kuai Liang’s hair, feeling each subtle movement, trying to think about it critically. The press of a tongue to the underside, the wet slide of lips around him, it was something he never even dreamed of being able to happen. It felt too good to be real, too good to be something that people were actually supposed to do for one another.

The grandmaster drew off after a few minutes, kneading Hanzo’s thighs for a moment. “Turn over.”

“What?” Hanzo was breathless, his thoughts miles away.

“On your knees, Hanzo. Come now.” He pulled back, helping him move, helping to push down Hanzo’s pants down past his knees, yanking one side of it his boot so the leg could be pulled free. Kuai Liang could feel the tension thread through his body, Hanzo’s spine going stiff as he braced an arm against the wall, waiting for what he assumed to be penetration. Kuai Liang smiled as he spread his ass with his hands, leaning in.

Yet another yelp, only this one was more breathless, Hanzo’s eyes going wide as he stared at the wall ahead of him, not quite understanding that Kuai Liang had his mouth on his ass. There was no hesitation in the acknowledgement that it felt better than he could have imagined, the wet tickle of a tongue sliding and pressing in of all places, making him shiver and moan for the first time. His eyes falling shut, he braced himself with both hands on the wall, his thoughts gone, no track of time or lack of privacy. All he knew was Kuai Liang’s gentle touch and his hot, wet tongue.

Kuai Liang’s mouth shifted, kissing up Hanzo’s tailbone as a hand replaced his tongue, his fingers gently pressing. He hushed Hanzo’s whine, just rubbing and circling before even daring to add pressure with a finger, his free hand sliding around to stroke Hanzo’s cock once more. “Tell me how it feels, Hanzo,” he finally whispered, kissing up his spine, finally pressing his nose into the loose black tresses of his hair.

“Strange,” he choked out.

“Does it hurt?”

“No.”

“Good.” Kuai Liang worked slowly with his fingers, taking his time, just whispering soft words in Chinese as his other hand moved over his cock. It was all so careful and measured, like Kuai Liang was counting out the minutes in each action, occasionally asking Hanzo how he felt, if it was okay to add another finger, if he wanted to stop.

As overwhelming as the pressure in his backside felt, Hanzo could only gasp, pressing his forehead to his arms against the wall, his hips rocking back slowly against Kuai Liang’s hand. It was instinct, or something like it, making him wish to be closer to the fingers inside of him. For carrying the wraith Scorpion, Hanzo felt hotter than usual, hotter than the flames of his fury had ever made him. Being utterly encased in Kuai Liang’s embrace, being spread open, touched like he needed to be pampered…he wanted to lash out, but he couldn’t.

“You feel prepared enough,” he finally breathed, pulling back. Again, Hanzo tensed, but he only rubbed his back. “Turn over again.”

“What? Why? Isn’t this how men do it?” Hanzo looked back at him, over his shoulder.

“I’m beginning to question the strange levels of information you have over certain things,” Kuai Liang said worriedly, shaking his head. “There is no position restriction on lovemaking.”

“I told you to stop calling it that.” He still did as Kuai Liang asked, turning to his back again. He hissed and flinched when his bare backside touched the icy stone, but that was quickly remedied by the grandmaster lifting him and pulling his hips forward so his backside rested over his lap. “Do you feel good right now?”

Hanzo grunted, his hands moving restlessly, unsure of where to put them. He finally settled on bracing them on the floor, his brow furrowed as Kuai Liang started to stroke his cock again. “Now what?”

The grandmaster did not reply, reaching down to undo his own belt. He moved carefully, as if any sharp movements might startle Hanzo at this point. Which, in a way, he did when he slid his cock out, stroking himself slowly, letting Hanzo look at it.

“It won’t fit.”

“I assure you, it will.”

“How can you know?” Hanzo shifted uncomfortably, his breath shuddering when Kuai Liang let his cock rub against his balls. “Have you done this before?”

“A few times. I enjoy trying new things. It has brought pleasures to my body that only aided me in further understanding myself. There was no harm in it.” Kuai Liang lifted his hand, spitting into his palm so he could slick himself. “This will also be uncomfortable, but you must stay relaxed. May I still proceed?”

“I said you had to finish it. So finish it.”

“Ah yes, of course.” Kuai Liang lifted Hanzo up enough so he could guide himself with his other hand, the head of his cock pressing to Hanzo’s ass. Once he was sure it was positioned right, he let go so he could wrap his fingers around Hanzo’s instead, squeezing and stroking slowly as he eased Hanzo down.

He wanted to tense, but he made himself stay limp and relaxed, his breath coming in sharp huffs. He felt his ass being spread wide around that thick, hard shape, and he had moments of panic where he wondered why men even did this in the first place. Suddenly, there was a sharper side, and he felt relief, the pressure lessened considerably. “Wh-what…”

“I got the head in,” Kuai Liang whispered, stroking Hanzo a little faster. “Is it good?”

He considered this. Under the pressure, the rhythmic stroke of Kuai Liang’s hand, there was a warmth, a pleasure. “Yes.”

“Good. Let me know if it’s too much,” the grandmaster pressed, then fell silent as he focused on the continued, slow slide inside of him. Hanzo only watched Kuai’ Liang’s face after a while, realizing the strain he was going through, the intent, single minded restraint. If it was madness for Hanzo, he could only imagine how it was for Kuai Liang.

After what felt like agonizing hours, Hanzo’s ass rested down against Kuai Liang’s hips, and they both let out a shuddering sigh. Hanzo’s hands quaked against the ground, his brow furrowed as he looked down at Kuai Liang’s belly, just taking in the fact that his old rival was inside of him, pressed deep so intimately. After years of believing he was the one to cause him so much pain, he was giving him pleasure, taking it so slow and so carefully it was almost insanity. He coaxed him into acknowledging and accepting his sadness, wanted to be friends, and kept looking at him with those damn adoring eyes…it was too much. Hanzo’s breath choked, a faint sound breaking past his lips as he felt the heat behind his eyes. Tears rolled fat and hot down his cheeks, a hand coming up to cover his eyes.

Kuai Liang huffed, reaching out to cup his face. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

Hanzo did not trust his voice to not break, making him just shake his head, breath hiccupping.

“Oh Hanzo,” Kuai Liang chuckled, leaning forward as he drew Hanzo in, kissing him. He did not move anything beyond his hand on his cock, still stroking as they kissed.

He was pathetic. Crying, his clothes a mess, out in the open like this…and enjoying himself. He prayed that no one would ever discover the filth of what they were doing, the utter disregard to tradition and common practices. Still, he just snuffled and huffed as Kuai Liang pressed soft kisses over his cheeks for a time.

“I’m going to start moving now, Hanzo…I need to, or I may finish far too early,” he laughed weakly, seeming pleased when Hanzo managed a small smile. That hand never stopped moving as he helped Hanzo slowly rise up, keeping him there so he could slowly thrust upwards, his eyes never leaving Hanzo’s face.

“Oh,” Hanzo said simply, a sound of surprise that made his eyes snap wide open. He looked Kuai Liang in the eyes, brow furrowing, but neither of them called a stop to it. When Kuai Liang thrust again, Hanzo made a similar sound, legs slipping wider apart, his hands bracing him a little bit more. Gradually, even as Kuai Liang’s movements increased, Hanzo moved to meet them, shock and pleasure mingling on his face.

Careful experimentation melted away into pleasure seeking movements, the two of them sliding to meet in the middle, the sound of flesh on flesh sounding in the hall, under the sound of the music that still played. Hanzo’s eyes fell shut under the weight of the heat that flowed through him, but every time he managed to open them, he saw Kuai Liang, watching, always just watching. His cheeks flared hotter, but all words were gone, only gasps and moans passing his lips easily.

Heat pooled in his belly, his hips moving faster to meet Kuai Liang, an intense look of focus coming across his face as it only spread. Half crumpled against a wall, Hanzo grunted and tried to toss his head back as he came, only to find that Kuai Liang’s hand had slipped back, cupping the back of his head, keeping him from smacking it against the stone. He felt a trickle of embarrassment through the pleasure, his eyes downcast as his hips jerked sporadically before stilling, his breath heaving in his chest.

“Good?” Kuai Liang whispered, his hand slowing in his milking of Hanzo’s cock, slowly drawing away.

Hanzo nodded mutely, gaze flicking to the strings of white that were on the floor beside him; Kuai Liang must have positioned him accordingly so none of the mess made it onto his clothes, only onto his own hand and the floor. He hissed as Kuai Liang started to pull out, lifting his hand to stop him. “Did you finish?”

“You got your pleasure, Hanzo. I can find my own later-”

“Finish now.” He frowned, glancing aside.

Again, Kuai Liang found the reason to smile in that damnably tolerant way of his. He gripped Hanzo’s hips gently as he resumed thrusting, shuddering faintly. It was Hanzo’s turn to watch as pleasure overtook his…lover, Kuai Liang’s breath shuddering out when he came. They slowly parted, Kuai Liang immediately moving to help Hanzo straighten his clothes without a care to his own partial nudity.

Hanzo’s hands lifted to tie his hair back up, but Kuai Liang reached out, stopping him.

“Leave it out. Please. We can…go have some more tea, but I’d like to see your hair like this for a little longer.”

Hanzo’s hands slowly dropped under the weight of that adoring gaze, his throat working over the lump that lingered there. “I don’t want any more tea,” he finally said, lifting his chin in mock pride. “I want a bath.”

Kuai Liang smiled, bowing his head. “As you request, Master Hasashi.”


End file.
